Cherrish the Cherry Moments
by LoLness
Summary: "So yesterday I returned to the choir room to look for my notebook which I accidently left behind, but guess what I found?" she asked as she showed him the list. HOLY NUTCRACKERS. I'm in trouble now... Sequel to the 10 thing i HATE about series.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all the people who story alerted, reviewed or favourite story thinamajijjyed to the other previous fics that i wrote. This is basically a sequel to the 10 things i hate about series. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee (if i did, Mike and Rachel would totally be together. Go team Cherry.**

RPOV

It was two weeks after the 'Mike incident" as Rachel referred to it. TWO WEEKS. And Brittany still hadn't mentioned anything about getting Mike to like her. I guess she forgotten Rachel thought sadly. She had really hoped that Brittany would help Mike like her because it hurt to see Mike surrounded by cherioes every day; however the pain was nothing compared to how much it hurt when Tina and Mike started hanging out a lot. Every time she walked into glee, the duos were cuddled in the corner whispering and laughing about something. Of course being the star she was, Rachel put on her show face and focused on the song that Mr Shue had picked out for regionals. This was going to be long rehearsal.

Mike was starting to get freaked out. No it wasn't the fact that he forgot his mum's birthday, it was much worse. The list that he wrote the reasons why he hated Finn (and professed his love for Rachel) was gone. It just disappeared. POOF. Mike clearly remembered shoving it in his binder when he saw Finn coming towards him. He defiantly wasn't about to tell the freakishly tall footballer that he hated him (Finn).After hiding the list, he continued to live his normal life of being the quiet, shy other Asian. It was only three days after writing the whole 'I hate Finn list' when Mike realized that he couldn't find it. (What? He wasn't going to frame it up in his room because that was one of his awesomest pieces of literature if that's what you're suggesting).

Anyway, when he found out that it was missing, he frantically searched around the school praying that a janitor found it and threw it away and not that some perverted kid (Jacob) who also loved Rachel (Jacob) and found it and who would also spread the 'list around the school via the internet (Jacob).

After 2 hours of searching throughout the school except the library (does the school even have a library?) Mike gave up and went to football practise with his best friend Matt (who was aware of Mike's fondness towards the petite brunette), Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Finn.

Following an intense football practise filled with abusive comments on how much the team sucked, by Coach Tenaka, Mike went back to his locker to get his history text book (yes Mike did his history work) only to find Tina leaning against the row of lockers next to his, with a smug smile on her face. "Watsup?" Mike asked trying to keep his cool around the gothic girl who was kinda creeping him out with that smile. "What's up indeed," she said still smiling. To say Mike was scared was an underestimate. He was shitting himself as the quiet but equally creepy, fellow asian glee clubber smirked in his direction. "So yesterday I returned to the choir room to look for my notebook which I accidently left behind, but guess what I found?" she asked. By now Mike was considering running for his life (because quite frankly Tina scared the hell out of him) but he wanted to know what she had found that made her mile like a cherisher cat. "Wwhat did you find?" Mike managed to squeak out (what? The altitude of the hallway made his voice higher).

Tina answered his question by showing him a piece of paper. It was the same piece of paper that he had spent ages looking for. The same paper which read:

10 Things I, Mike Chang, HATE About Finn Hudson.

HOLY NUTCRACKERS. I'm in trouble now...

**Soz, this isn't my best work (I was totally dead when i was writing this). Anyway Im planning to make this a multi-chapter fic (obviously) so yeah. Plz review (if you can. dont wanna peer presure u into anything...im just gonna shut up now)**

peace, love & glee


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanx to everyone hu review or favourite storied. THis is chapter 2 (obviously) which is also dedicated to Allielovesyou for her awesomeness '-' Anyway Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I dun own glee otherwise Cherry would be the power couple of Mickenly. Also there would be plenty Glee/Vampire Diaries crossovers :)**

**Cherrish The Cherry Moments - Chapter 2**

**MPOV**

'_Ok Mike act cool' _

"Pshhh, I didn't write that," I said leaning against the row of lockers. '_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW IS THAT ACTING COOL?'_

"Mike it has your name on it," Tina replied in a nonchalant tone whilst pointing to the title of the list. Her grin was getting bigger every second as if someone had told her she had just won the lottery. Somewhere in that short period of time Mike could have sworn he passed out. An actual living person (besides Matt) had found out about his crush (or love) on Rachel Berry.

"Look Mike," Tina said cautiously upon seeing Mike's pale face, "I'm not going to tell anyone, IF you help me with something." When Tina didn't hear any response from Mike she continued "I want you to help me to get Brittany's attention."

This snapped Mike out of his 'Oh-shit-I'm-in-trouble trance. "Wait what? I um, didn't realise you were gay," he said uncomfortably. It wasn't that he was homophobic. (He was quite good friends with Kurt) "I thought you were totally in love with Artie" An awkward silence filled the hallway.

"Have you realized how soft her lips are?" Tina whispered softly. Ok now Mike was confused. "You kissed Brit?" He asked. "Actually she kissed me, something about wanting to kiss everybody in the school."

"Oh that makes sense, sure I'll help you but I'm not 100% sure your seduction plan will work, now onto the Rachel matter." He rushed out, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

All of a sudden Tina's smile returned. "I have a plan"

Rachel ran her hand through her hair. '_Why does this have to be so hard' _she thought. Getting Mike to like her was harder than explaining to Finn what an epiphany was.

After 10 minutes of contemplating on what to do, she decided to talk to Brittany about it. Typing in her [Brittany] number, Rachel felt like a child attending their first year of school. _'What happens if he doesn't like me?' What if he-_

"Hello?" A sweet, innocent voice answered the phone.

"Hi Brittany, its Rachel Berry speaking,"

"Oh hi Rachel, you'll never guess what happened. I just had a weird dream that you liked Mike and-"

"Um Brit, that did happen and I understand if you hate me because you used to date him but a while ago you offered to help me get Mike's attention" Rachel rambled on.

"Whoa wait, so it's true?"

"Um yeah, look Brit I'm so sorry-"

"Rachel it's ok, and yes I'll help you. But first you need to come to my house. Mission-Prettify-Rachel-Berry-to-get-Mike-to-like-her is on. I'll see you in 10. Bye"

*Click*

'_Ok, that wasn't that hard'_ Rachel thought_._

_All you have to do is follow Brittany's plan and everything will go right. Right? _

A Rachel drove to the blonde cherioes house, she mentally prepared herself for anything that Brittany would throw at her. (firgue of speech) :)

**Anyway thats chapter 2. Soz for the long wait. BTW this isn't my best work so yeah...**

**Peace, love & glee**


End file.
